return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo the Seedrain
Moveset Neutral B - Planet Egg The Longer the attack is charged, the more vines come up. Any opponent caught in a vine will be inmobilized and their health will be leeched and given to Cosmo. Move back and forth quickly to break free. Side B - Fruit Throw The inital impact of the fruit will cause damage, but no knockback. The fruit will latch onto an opponent and slow down their moving speed. (It will detach after a few seconds.) If it lands on the ground, it will either be a slip trap or an edible piece of food. Up B - Cosmic Float Use Cosmo's skirt for easy maneuvering Down B - Teleport While holding the B button, use the control stick to choose where Cosmo will teleport. (You can only move horizontally.) Let go of the B button and Cosmo will warp to the chosen spot. Final Smash - Transformation Cosmo will transform into a fully blossomed tree. While in this form, anyone who touches Cosmo will take damage. Her roots will constantly absorb energy from the stage, which will restore her health. If an opponent gets too close, press the B button and health leeching vines will emerge from the stage. K.O Ko 1: Aaahhhh!!! Ko 2: eagh!! Star Ko: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Screen Ko: Aaagh!!! Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs,Throws *Grab: ??? *Pummel: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Netural: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Snake Codec Snake: "Hey, is that Cosmo?" Otacon: "Yes. She is a character from Sonic X and she is a seedrian from her home planet, which was destoryed before she was born." Snake: "So what powers does she have?" Otacon: "Her powers relate to plants, nature, and the forest. She can use a planet egg to wrap you in vines, throw fruit at you, float with her dress, teleport to other areas on land, you name it." Snake: "You know, I just realized. What happened when she succeeded in her quest?" Otacon: "Cosmo transformed into a fully blossomed tree and died." Snake: "NNNOOOOO!" Otacon: "Snake, Cosmo is fine and she is in front of you." Snake: " Oh! My bad..." (Felt embarrassed) Taunts Down Taunt:Nothing you can say will make me give up Up Taunt:Haaaa! Side Taunt:I have hope Victories Victory 1: There can be peace in the galaxy, and i have the power to make it happen! Victory 2: I'm so happy right now! Victory 3: flies around Losing Pose: She cry Rival her in-game rival is Spongebob Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors and Costumes Colors- TBA Bikini Cosmo in a Bikini Colors-''' '''TBA Trivia *Cosmo is the first character to win an Empty Slot and the first requested character making it in YTPguy17's Lawl. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Sonic Category:Sonic X Category:SEGA Category:4Kids Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Kid Category:Non-Human Category:Möbius Category:Cute Characters Category:Anime Category:Back from the Dead Category:Cults Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets